Conventional email systems include a “Reply to All” command. As is well known, this command addresses a new email message to all the recipients of some particular email message. However, among a set of related messages, some changes may have been made to the list of recipients. For example, a person may have been added to the list or inadvertently deleted from the list. This may cause one or more of the messages to include only a subset of the list of recipients that are associated with and/or involved in an entire set of related messages. Because the conventional “Reply to All” command only utilizes the addresses of the recipients in the particular message, the new message may not be addressed to all the recipients germane to the set of related messages.
What is needed is a mechanism that enables a user to create a reply message that may be sent to all addresses associated with and involved in an set of related messages.